mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Especial de Navidad: La Batalla por el Amor de Hogar
Este Fan-Fic está creado por el usuario Victor Manzo. Ha pedido exclusivamente que tenga una página en la wiki, así que aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten. Además de ser un fic, Victor Manzo junto con el equipo de LON Ensamble, harán de este fic, un Audiofic: Un Fic narrado. Junto con los personajes, aparecerá también quién hace el doblaje de voz. 30px Personajes thumb|Agradecimientos a esta wiki. Personajes en orden de aparición: Historia Un invierno más, así pensaba Apple Jack al terminar la adaptación de la granja para el invierno. Justo en ese momento aparece Rainbow Dash para saludar: RD: Hey Apple Jack! ¿Cómo estás? ¿ya terminaste tu adaptación del granero para invierno? AJ: Qué onda morra! Justo a tiempo!, la verdad me tomo algo tiempo pero gracias a Pinkie Pie logre terminar. RD: y ¿Dónde esta Pinkie? AJ: A que morrilla! aquí estaba conmigo justo hace un momento! PP: (Saliendo de un montón de nieve) Tranquila Apple Jack! Pinkie Pie está a tus ordenes! RD: Pero que rayos!! AJ: ¡Por mis cascos! ¿Cómo logras hacer eso morra? PP: fácil! Utilizando este dispositivo especial que abre portales en donde yo quiera!, mira, disparo aquí y BUM! Un hoyo, ahora disparo allá y BUM! Otro hoyo! Fácil! AJ: Tenia que preguntar… TS: ¡hola amigas! AJRDPP: Hola Twi! TS:¿Qué hacen? AJ: Terminando el granero amiga, la verdad, este invierno se siente más frio que los anteriores. TS: si, es verdad, ¿Qué pasa la respecto Rainbow? ¿tu sabes algo? RD: en lo absoluto Twi, pero he oído rumores de una nube negra enorme que se aproxima AJ: Por mis corrales, esto parece más culpa de los pegasos PP: Si, esos egoístas alados son los que nos perjudican con sus nubes negras TS: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan chicas?¿qué les pasa? RD: ¿siiii? ¿De qué hablan par de ponys terrícolas? Si tuvieran alas ya estarían ayudando en lugar de estarse quejando! TS: amigas!! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué pelean? PP: ¿sabes que alitas? Mejor vete ya, no te necesitamos! TS: ¡¡Pinkie!! AJ: Si, mejor vete, las ponys terrestres podemos cuidarnos solas RD: Veremos si pueden sobrevivir el invierno terrícolas TS: (Llorando) ¿Qué pasa? ¿porqué pelean? Nar: Rainbow Dash se aleja a toda velocidad, sin mostrar remordimiento alguno de lo que dijo, mientras Apple Jack y Pinkie Pie azotan la puerta de la casa de AJ, ignorando por completo a la pobre Twilight. Nar: Ya en casa, Twi llora desconsolada, preguntándose qué había pasado y porque peleaban sus amigas, en eso unos toquiditos suenan a su puerta, Spike, algo triste, abre la puerta, y es atacado por una bola de pelos rosa, seguida de la ya no tan malvada Reina Chrysalis FP: pr pr prrrr Chrys: si, lo que ella dijo Spike: Sé que no les gusta el invierno, pero ¿Por qué siempre vienen aquí a molestar? Chrys: No molestamos, aquí vivimos. Spike: Douh! Da igual!, solo les pido que no griten, la Princesa Twilight no está bien Chrys: bah! Como si me importara lo mucho que esa alicornio purpura sufre FP: Pr prpr pr prrr Chrys: agh! Y me choca que tu si te preocupes, bien, iremos a verla Nar: al subir la reina Chrysalis y Fluffle Puff en silencio, ven a lo lejos a TS, tumbada en su cama llorando desconsoladamente, FP es la primera en entrar, ronroneando acaricia el fleco de TS. TS: (Con acento de haber llorado mucho) ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? (preguntando lo más tranquila que puede) FP:Prrr prpr pr pr pr prprpr prrrrr TS: (sonriendo mientras se seca unas lágrimas) Aun no sé cómo le hace Chrysalis para entenderte Chrys: ah! Ahí esta pequeña bola de pelos, te he estado buscando FP: prr pr prpr pr prprprrr Chrys: Si, lo que tú digas bola de pelos, ah… hola Twi TS: Hola Chrysalis Chrys: veo que hay problemas TS: si Chrys: bueno, espero que se resuelvan pronto, vámonos Fluffle Puff FP: prrr pr pr prrrrrrrrr Chrys: agh! Está bien, (con tono de enfado) Twilight ¿quieres que te ayude con tu problema? No… bueno. FP: prprprrrrrrr TS: ¿Qué dijo? Chrys: Ay! que digas si… TS: (sonriendo) si Chrys: (dirigiéndose a FP) por eso odio que te juntes con ella FP: gasp! Nar: TS le cuenta lo sucedido a Chrysalis, pero cuando llega al detalle de la nube Chrysalis se extraña. Chrys: (pensando para si) de echo, yo también me he sentido rara estos días, como que.. maaas…. FP: Prprprprprprrrrrrr Chrys: bueno, es una pena Twi, pero tengo que irme. FP: prprprrr Chrys: Bien (En voz baja) siempre me convences, (Con tono de enfado) ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar Twilight? TS: ¿en serio me ayudaras? Chrys: NO! FP: Pr Chrys: (arrastrando la i) siiii.. FP: Gasp! TS: bien! Entonces acompáñenme, no podemos perder tiempo! FP: prprpr TS: lo siento pequeña, esta misión es suicida, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo Chrys: Si, lo que ella dijo Nar: ya en camino, y con un vuelo apresurado, TS y Chrys llegan a casa de Fluttersh7y, pero al tocar la puerta, el que aparece es Discord Disc: ¡ah! Pero si es mi amiga Twilight! Y su amiga… ¿Cómo se llama? Chyrs: (indignada) Mira viejo barbas de chivo déjate de bromas! Disc: Vamos Chryssi, no pensabas que realmente había olvidado tu nombre ¿o si? Chrys: (enojada) No me llames Chryssi!! TS: ¡Discord! ¡Basta! Necesito de Fluttershy ¿está en casa? Disc: Temo decir, señorita Sparkle, que no se encuentra en casa, hoy es dia de nuestro te, y pensaba en ver con ella como pasar esta temporada de Amor de Hogar, siendo que será mi primera vez como amigo de ella, pero cuando llegue, la casa estaba vacía. TS: oh no!, llegue tarde Disc: ¿Qué pasa amiga? TS: aun no lo sé Discord, solo sé que es malo, vamos ustedes dos! Iremos con la Princesa Celesta, talvez ella pueda ayudarnos. Chrys: pero ¿Cómo llegaremos a Canterlot tan rápido? TS: quédense cerca de mí, nos teletransportare Nar: con un estruendoso BAMF! Desaparecen y reaparecen con otro BAMF! En el castillo de la Princesa Celesta. TS: Princesa Celestia! Princesa Celestia!! Princesa Luna: ¿Qué pasa Twilight? TS: Princesa Luna ¿Dónde se encuentra la Prinesa Celestia? Esto es una emergencia!! Luna: En estos momentos está en Appleloosa, empezaron una revolución civil allá! TS: ¿Qué está pasando princesa? Luna: Me temo que algo tenebroso esta por ocurrir, puedo sentir la presencia de… El Rey Pesadilla TS: NO! Disc: Ajem! Chrys: Ammm Luna: Pero aun es débil, aun asi se que es algo malo Disc y Chrys: aaafui! TS: yo se, mis amigas cambiaron su carácter repentinamente, eso me preocupa mucho, sin ellas no podremos reunir las habilidades de la amistad para la super transformación! Luna, no hay mas opción princesa Twilight, tendremos que ir nosotros a ocuparnos del Rey Pesadilla TS: pero ¿Dónde esta el? Luna: En el lejano país de Unicornia Disc Chrys: oh ho TS: chicos ¿pasa algo? Chrys: no es que seamos cobardes Disc: o desconfiados Chrys: pero ¿podrian reconsiderar la opción? Disc: si, como, mudarnos a Manehattan o algo así Luna, no importa a donde vallamos, todo Equestria está infectado por esta nube negra de maldad Disc: supe que en Acapulco en estos días hay buen clima! Chicas: ¿Dónde? Twi: Olvidalo, iremos, todos nosotros! Salvaremos Equestria este invierno! Chrys: pero ¿Por qué arriesgarnos? No creo que esto sea tan malo Luna: ¿Te has dado cuenta que todos han cambiado a su lado contrario? Su personalidad no es la misma. Twi: Eso me intriga princesa, ¿Por qué ninguno de nosotros hemos cambiado? Luna: Como dije, el Rey Pesadilla esta muy débil, y nosotras como alicornios somos inmunes, por el momento, a su echizo, y parece que este par también son inmunes Disc y Chrys: ¡¡OOOYEEE!! Luna: Mientras el Rey Pesadilla no despierte totalmente aun podremos salvar a Equestria. Chrys: ¿Qué proponen hacer? Luna: Parecera una locura, pero tenemso que dormir al Rey Pesadilla Disc: ¿y porque no terminar con el ahora que esta débil? Luna: Es muy peligroso confiarnos, en realidad nadie ha podido destruirlo, solo lo dormiremos y capturaremos. Disc: Rayos de protones y trampas listas Chicas: ¿de donde saco eso y para que sirve? Luna: Esta bien, no importa, en marcha! Narr: asi, nuestras heroínas y héroe se disponen a salir, en busca de salvar del frio invierno a Equestria, ¿lograran su cometido? Con un estrepitoso ¡BAMF! Aparecen nuestros héroes al pie de un bosque: Chrys: Vaya contigo Discord!, fue el viaje mas desastrozo que he tenido que aguantar! Y para colmos ni cerca de Unicornia estamos! Disc: bueno! Pues de nada my lady! Pude fácilmente llegar hasta la misma cueva del Rey Pesadilla, pero un escudo mágico me impidió llegar. Luna: Discord tiene razón, pero estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo, la magia del Rey Pesadilla se hace fuerte! Twi: Oh-ho! Debemos darnos prisa! Luna: Atravesaremos este bosque hasta el viejo castillo Chrys: Supongo que no tienes un mapa ¿cierto? Disc: ¿servira este? Twi: Discord!!! Este es el mapa para ir a la pastelería de Pinkie!! Disc: no me culpes! Solo estoy ayudando Chrys: Si, a perdernos tonto! Luna: Chicos, mas adelante veo una villa, trataremos de llegar y pedir refugio, la noche ya llega y puede ser peligroso Chrys: vamos, es solo un bosque (escena) Aullido Chrys: Esta bien, demonos prisa. Nar: Al entrar al bosque Dsicord prende de la nada una antorcha para alumbrar el camino, todos caminan apresuradamente para tratar de llegar al pueblo lo antes posible, pero ellos no sabían que no estaban solos, y pronto Luna se da cuenta: Luna: amigos, no hagan ruido, nos están siguiendo. Chrys: Si, yo también lo persibo Luna Disc: Ya decía yo! Si si me bañe esta mañana! Nar: Adelante, en el bosque obscuro se olle que un matorral se mueve, y Twilight fue la primera en darse cuenta de que unos ojos brillantes y blancos los observaban. Twi: quien quiera que seas, ya te vimos! Te tenemos rodeado, sal con calma y no intentes nada. Nar: Un gruñido se olle mientras el arbusto se movia mas Chrys: vamos, sin amenazas! Nightbrume: No confio en ustedes ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mi hogar? TS: ¿tu hogar? NB: Si, yo vivo en este bosque, y aun no me contestan mis preguntas. Luna: mi nombre es Luna, soy la princesa que cioda la noche y ellos son mis amigos Discord, Chrysalis y la Princesa Twilght Disc: note preocupes amigo, no te haremos daño, sal para que podamos conversar NB: Esta bien, no intenten nada raro, o lo pagaran Chrys: como si pudieras hacernos algo Luna: Tranquila Chrysalis, no queremos lastimarte, am, perdona ¿Cómo te llamas? NB: (saliendo de un matorral) Mi nombre es Nightbrume Disc: y no eres un pony! ¿Qué eres’ NB: (Gruñendo) Lo mismo digo!!! Luna: Tranquilo amigo, perdona la rudeza y mala educación de mi amigo, a veces es un poco…. Tondo. Disc: hump! Eso me gano por ser educado! NB: soy un hibrido, los ponys del pueblo me llaman asi, y me temen, por ser diferente, aunque aun soy un pony TS: asi es amigo, pero ¿Qué es lo que te paso? NB: fui victima de una maldición, una noche, durante un campamento de potrillos, platicábamos de un ser malvado, que vive al pie del castillo de Unicornia, lleno de curiosidad, fui a invetigar, lo que encontré fue una bruma espesa, y dentro de ella una voz ronca me amenazo: RP: ¿Quién osa despertarme? NB: yooo…. Yoo…. Mejor me voy!!! RP: noo, tu no escaparas, y como castigo, por tu impertinencia, pagaras con tu vida NB: NOOOOOOOooooooo…….. * NB: después de eso, una noche, empezó mi infierno, lentamente fu8i convirtiéndome en… en esto, un monstruo Chrys: Pues la verdad no te vez tan mal, es mas, hasta diría que saldría contigo una de estas noches NB: (nervioso) ¿Qué? ¿de que hablas? Luna: perdona a mi amiga, ya tiene mucho que no la invitan a salir… TS: perdona la pregunta, perooo ¿en que te convirtieron amigo? NB: Ahora soy mitad Alicornio, mitad zorro, si bien mi magia aumento, no me sirve de nada, puesto que los ponys de la villa me expulsaron por mi apariencia fisisca, porque empezaron a temerme. Disc: pues a mi no me pareces tan raro, mas bien te vez curiosito. NB: vuleve a dceir eso y me las pagaras, cosa Disc: vamos, vamos, es un halago amigo! No te enojes Luna: Discord! Deja en paz a nuestro amigo! Perdona Nightbrume, llevamos algo de prisa, debemos irnos. NB: veo que van a la villa, les deseo suerte, los ponys de ahí están locos TS: de echo vamos al castillo de Unicornia NB: NO! No pueden ir ahí! Serán maldecidos también! TS: no te preocupes amigo! Sabemos lo que hay ahí, pero debemos detenerlo NB: iran a luchar contra el demonio del castillo? Entonces, déjenme ir con ustedes Chrys: No! Solo estarbaras, además, no tienes sufieciente poder, a pesar de ser un alicornio guapo Luna: esta bien Nightbrume, puedes venir con nosotros Chrys: UGH! Luna: además, Discrod es el feo aquí Disc: HEY! Ahora todos son unos críticos! Nadie aprecia una obra de arte TS: vamos, demonos prisa Luna: vamos Nightbrume NB: Si Nar: al entrar a la villa los ponys ven con recelo al hibrido mitad zorro mitad alicornio, Nightbrume comienza a temorizarse, pero Twilight le hace compañía Pony 1: bienvenidos extranjeros, ahora largo de aquí, no queremos a ese fenómeno arruinando la víspera de Amor de Hogar con su prescencia TS: ¡¿Qué?! ¡que grosera! Luna: Gracias por la bienvenida, solo queremos pasar una noche, nos iremos mañana temprano Pony 1: si quieren quedarse serán solo ustedes cuatr, ese monstruo no es bienvenido aquí. TS: JAMAS! El viene con nosotros! No lo abandonaremos! NB: esta bien amiga, me ire Banana Heartbeat: HEY! HOLA! ¿necesitan un lugar donde dormir? ¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa? Pony 1: Siii… SI! Vayan a la casa de la rosadita, les sentara bien jajajajaja!!! Nar: La recién llegada iba cubierta en una túnica gris, solo dejaba al descubierto su cabello rosa fuerte y sus casquitos rosa pastel TS: ¿Pinkie? BH: ¿Pinkie? ¿Quién es Pinkie? Yo soy Banana Heartbeat! (contenta) TS: oh!, lo siento, te confundi BH: No te preocupes (contenta) Nar: al llegar a un callejón ella se descubre su cabezita, dejando ver unos rasgos raros. BH: Mi nombre es Banana Heartbeat y con gusto les ofresco mi morada TS: muchas gracias amiga! Chrys: oye, tu no eres una pony normal… tienes algo raro Luna: Chrys, por favor BH: no te preocupes maja, todos los ponys payos en este pueblo me hablan raro NB: entonces tu también eres diferente! BH: Sip! Disc: bueno, al menos nadie se ha burlado de mi, hoy no me peine ¿saben? BH: Si gustas te presto un peine Disc: Tu serias una gran amiga de Derpy pequeña BH: ¿Quién es Derpy? TS: es una amiga de nuestro pueblo, Luna: Te damos las gracias por recibirnos Banana BH: no se preocupen mahas, es un placer TS: oye Luna, ¿ya viste que ella no ha cambiado su personalidad? Mientras que se sinto la mala bienvenida de la pony de la entrada? Luna: Si, lo note, creo que ella y Nightbrume son especiales e inmunes a la magia del Rey Pesadilla Nar: Despues de un rato de caminar por las calles de la villa, por fin llegan a casa de Banana Heartbeat BH: bienvenidos a mi humilde morada amigas! Chrys: pero bueno, sinceramente eres muy especial, de echo, me recuerdas mucho a una amiga que deje en casa FF: prprprrrrrr!! Spike: Salud Fluffle Puff Chrys: pero insisto, no te vez normal, te vez…. Diferente Luna: (con tono de regaño) Chrysaliiiiiis!!! BH: esta bien, no se preocupen, de echo no siempre fue asi, yo era una pony como ustedes, y vivia despreocupada en esta villa, un dia unos ponys me dijeron que en el castillo cercano encontraría una reserva sin fin de pays de cereza y fresa, son mis favoritos! Disc: definitivamente una versión en rosa de Derpy BH: ¿Quién es Derpy? Disc: una muy buena amiga que vive en ponyville y ama los muffins Derpy: At-Chis!! Dr Hooves: Salud Derpy! Derpy: Gracias! Twi: basta Discord! Permite que Banana continue su historia BH: bueno, al llegar al castillo quede atrapada ahí, pues la puerta se cerro detrás de mi y se atoro NB: espera ¿a que castillo te refieres Banana? BH: al que esta subiendo la montaña, creo que le llaman El Castillo de Unicornia NB: GASP! Bh: De pronto, una niebla negra empezó a salir de un cuarto, unos ojos rojos me veian con furia, y una extraña voz me dijo RP: has llegado a tu fin pequeña… sufre por haberme molestado…. Espera, ni siquera eres fuerte, y pareces mas bien un poco tonta…. No vales la pena pequeña BH: a lo que yo respondi: seras (palabra gitana para ofender) yo solo vengo por mis pays! Dame mis pays cosa fea! RP: eres molesta, pequeño insecto, como castigo, te convertiré en un ser miserable BH: y me disparo con un rayo raro… dolio mucho, pero no llore!, Sali corriendo de ahí, pero, al pasar el tiempo, mi cuerpo cambio, y termine como estoy ahora, mitad mula mitad pony NB: es el!!! El mismo que me echozo, ese maldito…. Me vengare!!! Disc: tranquilo amigo! Pronto llegara tu oportunidad Luna: lo mejor será dormir, mañana temprano salimos rumbo al castillo de Unicornia BH: perdone princesa… ¿puedo…. ¿puedo ir con ustedes? TS: claro! Pero ¿Por qué Banana? BH: necesito saber si aun están ahí esos pays que me prometieron… TS y Luna: aaammm… TS: loooo veremos mañana ¿si? BH: ok (contenta) Nar: esa mañana el grupo se dispuso a salir temprano, aun ni salía el sol, pensando que Banana Heartbeat aun estaba acostada, salían a hurtadillas, al llegar a la puerta, se abre de pronto y Banana, toda emocionada, saluda: BH: (saludo gitano de emocion) buenos días madrugadores! ¿tambien tenían hambre? Yo no pude dormir de la emoción por ver el castillo y los pays TS: am. Acerca de eso Chrys: seras buienvenida al grupo, vamos, arregla tus cosas y vámonos BH: (grito gitano de emocion) TS: Chrysalis! ¿Qué has hecho? Chrys: ¡que! Como si no quisieras ue esa rosita estuviera con nosotros TS: pero yo lo hacia para protegerla! Chrys: ¿acaso no lo percibiste princesa? ella y el otro despiden una extraña energía que hace resonancia Luna: Chrysalis tiene razón, al principio no quise decir nada porque su fuerza no era tan fuerte, pero ahora que están juntos, se siente fuerte. Chrys: Lo mejor será llevarlos, no sabemos si servirán de algo mas adelante Luna: estoy de acuerdo con Chrysalis TS: esta bien, solo espero que no se equivoquen TS: Esta bien Banana, puedes acompañarnos, pero debo decirte, este viaje puede ser peligroso BH: no se preocupe princesa, estare lista Disc: bien, ya esta descidido, ahora vallamos por un buen desayuno, como que hace hambrita TS: a decir verdad, si, vayamos Nar: poco tiempo después, en un comedor el equipo se encuentra desayunando, de pronto, un accidente callejero llama la atención de nuestros héroes: Pony 2: Fijate por donde caminas cuatro ojos! Vic Sparkle: ¡oh! Lo siento mucho Pony 2: Ponys como tu deberian estar lejos de aquí, solo arruinan el evento de Amor de Hogar y nuestras tradiciones, te apuesto a que ni amigos tienes! Vic: tengo muchos amigos! ¡mas de los que puedes contar! Pony 2: ¿a si! ¿y donde están? ¿Por qué no vienen a ayudarte? NB: ¡dejalo en paz villano! (gruñe la final de la frase) Pony 2: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? Aléjate de mi monstruo!! Guaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Vic: gracias, ese pony se estaba poniendo agresivo sin ninguna razón, Hola!! Me llamo Vic Sparkle! Un placer! TS: ¿Sparkle? Vic: si, de los Sparklemoon, solo que recorte un poco el nombre jeje, esque ahora soy un artista! Disc: si, del escandalo diría yo! Luna: ¡Discord! ¡basta! Vic: esta bien, no ‘pasa nada, ahora mismo estoy en busca de un nuevo proyecto, pero mis viajes me trajeron hasta esta lejana villa, he oído historias, y, verán, soy reportero, y busco aventuras de todo tipo para narrarlas en mi periódico ARMS! disculpen la pregunta, ¿Qué rumbo llevan? BH: vamos al castillo de Unicornia! Vic: ¿Castillo de Unicornia? Suenta interesante! NB: no lo es, es mas, es aburridísimo! Además, nadie vive ahí! Vic: mmm…. Con mas razón, me intriga esta historia, 7 heroes viajando a lo desconocido en busca de tesoros perdidos y combatiendo fantasmas… ¡decidido! ¡ire con ustedes! TS: lo siento amigo, pero es un viaje peligroso, y no nos gustaría que algo malo te pase. Luna: vamos chicos, sigamos, de lo contrario se hará tarde Vic: ¡ja! Sj creen que podrán dejar atrás al temerario Vic Sparkle están equivocados! Solo sere siguiloso, jamas sabra que los sigo ¡buajajajajaa!!! Nar: Nuestros héroes llegan al final del bosque, justo al inicio de la montaña donde esta el castillo de Unicornia Chrys: Aun nos está siguiendo ¿quieren que lo ahuyente? Luna: no, déjalo, no podemos perder tiempo, además, ya es muy tardeTS: ¿Por qué? NB: son ellos… nos encontraron TS: ¿de que hablan? NB: Los cazadores de las sombras.. TS: ¿los que? Vic: WUAAAAAAA!!!! Nar: el grito alerta a los demás poniendo en defensa a todos, unas creaturas obscuras salen de pronto con formas de lobos echos de nubes negras Vic: ¡AUXILIOOOOO! ¡ME PERSIGUEEEEN!! Disc: ¡ponte detrás de nosotros! Nar: Vic corre rápidamente buscando refugio en sus salvadores, Discord es el primero en atacar lanzando llamas de dragon por su boca, Chrysalis por su lado invoca un pequeño grupo de changelins, los cuales atacan a las sombras, mas sin embargo, los lobos sombras aumentaban numero y tanmaño, Luna se une a la batalla y junto a Twilight disparan rayos de energía de sus cuernos, mientras Nightbrume y Banana combaten a mordidas y patadas Luna: nos están sobrepasando! ¿Qué hacemos? NB: ¡no dejen de luchar! Vic: ¡AUXILIOOOOOO! Chrys: A este paso, seremos vencidos! Disc: CofCof, aunque soy tambuen un dragon , Cof!, ya me duele mi gargantita! TS: ¡vamos amigos! ¡lo lograremos! Nar: en eses momento, los lobos acorralan a nuestros héroes, uando de pronto una sombra muy veloz atraviesa a cada uno de los lobos. Rip: vamos! Salgan de aquí! Yo me ocupare de estas pestes! TS: ¿Quién eres tu? Rip: Nose preocupen por eso, solo huyan! NB: no, yo me quedare Rip: no niego que me vendria bien un poco de ayuda, hagámoslo compañero! Nar: ,oemtras los demás se alejaban para tomar un respiro, Nightbrume y la sombra buena con velocidad asombrosa destruyen a las sombras restantes, Nightbrume se encarga de la ultima sombra y al acabar con ella, camina hacia su nuevo amigo, pero este se oculta rápidamente en las sombras NB: Guau! Eres sorprendente! Eres mas rápido que yo! Mil gracias amigo! Rip: denada! (apenado) NB: ven, déjame darte las gracias amigo Rip: aaa… no se si sea buena idea Nar: el grupo de héroes ya descansados se acercan a la sombra TS: hola, me llamo Twilight Sparkle y ellos son amigos mios: Disc: Hola! Mi nombre es Discord, un placer Chrys: Si, como sea, soy Chrysalis Luna: Hola amigo!, yo soy Luna, la princesa de la noche NB: yo soy Nightbrume! El espíritu del bosque, o asi es como me llaman los de la villa BH: Hola majo! Yo soy Banana Heartbeaty soy aventurera gitana de corazón! Vic: yo…yo soy Vic Sparkle, de los Sparklemoon! Y mi misión es llevar la verdad a los ponys de Equestria! Rip: se ve que son grandes amigos TS: vamos amigo, queremos conocerte Rip: mi nombre… es… Legend Riptor, un… un placer TS: eres un dragon! BH: ¡¡DRAGON!! (EMOCIONADA) Todos: ¿dragon? Rip: no amigos! De echo…. Soy un pony… con una maldición Todos: ¿tu también? Luna: ¿Qué te paso a ti amigo? Rip: yo solia trabajar en Manehattan, o trabajaba alla, me gusta mucho la aventura ¿saben? Y había escuchado maravillas de aquí, en mis vacaciones, descicdi explorar el Castillo de Unicornia, consegui un guía para que me llevarra a esta parte, la falda de la montaña, he de decir que el guía se veía muy nervioso, y al llegar a una cuarta parte de la montaña, huyo, yo no pensé en las advertencias del guía, que asustaban aquí, yo solo quería aventura, al llegar al castillo, me adentre y note que habia una sensación extraña, realmente raro, al dar la vuelta, en un cuarto, una extraña nube con ojos rojos me amenazo, diciéndome: RP: Tu aventura termina aquí, cobarde citadino, sucumbe ante mi poder y paga con tu vida! Rip: Sali huyendo, pensé que tontamente no había escuchado al guía, y después de un tiempo, mi cuerpo cambio, ahora soy esta cosa rara… un tipo de reptil antiguo y un pony NB BH: a nosotros nos paso igual! Rip: ¿Qué? pero ¿como? NB: nosotros tamb ien vuimos esa nube y nos maldijo, yo soy ahora un alicornio zorro BH: y yo soy una Raba Pony Rip: lo siento mucho amigos BH: no te preocupes majo! NB: es bueno saber que no estamos solos! TS: gracias Riptor, en este momento vamos rumbo al castillo, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Rip: si con eso consigo cambiar, con gusto los acompañare Vic: Genial!! Con esto ya tengo una historia muy buena para contar en ARMS diario!! Disc: crei que regresaríamos a este potrillo a su casa Chrys: ya vez, creo que solo quieren una mascota Luna: Discord! Chrysalis! Ya van a empezar? Mejor sigamos, y tu Vic, siguenos el paso, no te quedes atrás. Puede ser peligroso Vic: SIP!!! (contento) Nar: nuestros héroes suben por la montaña, y notan que están aislados, ni un ave grasnaba por la zona, prueba de que algo andaba muy mal Luna: ya estamos cerca, puedo sentir el poder del Rey Pesadilla Disc y Chrys: Oh-Ho TS: ¿Qué pasa amigos? Luna si ¿Qué pasa? Ya tienen rato asi Disc: verán chicas, no es que seamos cobardes Chrys: pero el poder corruptor del Rey Pesadilla es muy poderoso! Disc: aun estando dormido! Chrys: y tememos que pueda afectarnos Disc: ¡digo! Hemos puesto tanto empeño en ser buenos… Chrys: simplemente no queremos que nos roben nuestro poder Disc: eso es lo que pasa amigas! Luna: de echo, yo también temo ser corrompida por el poder de la obscuridad, aun asi, debemos luchar e impedir que eso ocurra TS: no se preocupen amigos! No están solos! ¡nosotros ayudaremos! Luna: Gracias princesa Nar: pasado un tiempo, nuestro héroes llegan al castillo, el cual parecía sacado de una película de terror, se adentran poco a poco en los cuartos, al ver que no había movimiento alguno, deciden ir al salón principal: TS: pues esta desierto, no se donde encontrar al Rey Pesadilla Luna: el esta aquí, puedo sentirlo Disc: su energía maléfica se hace mas fuerte Chrys: y yo me siento rara RP: ¿Quién osa molestarme? TS: Es el! El Rey Pesadilla! Luna: Somos nosotros Pesadilla! Los guerreros que hemos venido a derrotarte!! RP: JAJAJAJAJA! Ustedes no tienen le poder para detenerme Luna: lo tenemos pesadilla, solo que aun no lo has notado RP: lo que ystedes no saben, esque yo aun tengo la ventaja TS: pronto amigos! Formemos equipo! Nar: los miembros mas fuertes se ponen enfrente, haciendo un circulo, rodeando a los demás, y rayos de sus cuernos comienzan a salir Luna: no podras derrotarnos pesadilla! Nar: de pronto, un león de humo cobra forma de las sombras atacadas por nuestros héroes! RP: no podrán detenerme! Nar: con un potente rugido se abalanza contra Chrysalis, los otros héroes disparan hacia el Leonm logrando empujarlo y evitar que dañara a Chrysalis, el león ruge y embiste de nuevo, pero los aliados disparan su magia y atacan al león, logrando hacer explotar al enemigo! NB: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? BH: ¿Eso fue todo? Vic: creo que esto no venderá en mi diario Rip: muy fácil… TS: amgigos… no tan rápido Vic: al menos tomare fotos para llevarlas al noticiero Luna: ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡Aun no ha terminado! Vic: AAAGH! Nar: una explosión de humo negro golpea a Vic Sparkle, dejándolo inconciente RP: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿realmente pensaste que podrias derrotarme asi de fácil? ¡Soy el Rey Pesadilla! No pueden con mi poder! JAJAJAJAJAJA! Luna: oh-no!! Ha comenzado! Quédense cerca!!! TS: Esperen!! ¡Vic! ¡tenemos que salvarlos! Chrys: ¡no te separes princesa! ¡regresa! Nar: la princesa Twilight en un movimiento desesperado se lanza a donde esta Vic Sparkle, logrando empujarlo, pero el Rey Pesadilla logra materialilzarse a tiempo y de un golpe lanza por los aire a Twilight TS: ¡UFF! ¡AGH! Afortunadamente esas clases de vyuelo con Rainbow dieron resultado RP: pero no por mucho princesa JUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Nar: al darse vuelta, los otros héroes eran envueltos en una nube negra Chrys: ¡Twilight! ¡ayudanos! Disc: ¡no dejes a tu amiguito! Luna: ¡princesa! Salva a los demás! TS: ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡no te lo llevaras pesadilla!! Disc: muy tarde princesa Chrys: ellos son mios Luna: y su poder también Los 3: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! TS: ¡NO! No puede ser! ¿Qué haremos? Rip: esto no debía pasar, tengo miedo! NB: ¡RAAAUGH! ¡NOOO! BH: ¡joder! ¡no puede ser! 3 villanos: ustedes no son rivales para mi nuevo poder, ¡toma esto! ¡ruagh! Ts: ¡NO! Nar: Twilight recibe de lleno el rayo obscuro que dispara el villano y cae noqueada al fondo del salón, al momento que el rey pesadilla se aproxima a los hibridos: RP: Hijos mios, por fin han vuelto a casa, sean bienvenidos NB: ¡no somos tus hijos! Rip: Asi es! No somos… somos… producto de tu retorcida mente! Listo, lo dije! BH: y jamas serviríamos a un ser de obscuridad como tu! RP: Pobres niños, si no quieren ser parte de mi, simplemente los destruiré Nar: el Rey Pesadilla ataca de nuevo con su rayo obscuro, pero de pronto, nuestros héroes cierran los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero no pasa nada. BH: ¿pero que ha pasado? NH: ¿estamos…. Rip: no digas eso porfavor! TS: ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿eh? ¡¡amigos!! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Están flotando! NB: estamos bien prin…. Nar: en eso los elegidos comienzan a brillar y en un destello de luz blanca y en un destello de lyz aparecen con unas armaduras, bajando lentamente al suelo y abriendo sus ojos que un despedían luz blanca dijeron al unisono: Heroes: no seremos derrotados Rey Pesadilla! Asi como existe la obscuridad, también existe la luz! RP: no… no podrán derrotarme! (asustado) Rip: hagamoslo amigos! Armadura del valor! BH: ¡yo te apoyo amigo! Juntos prevaleceremos! ¡armadura del apoyo! NB: ¡no te mentire… ya estas derrotado pesadilla. Armadura de la Honestidad! Nar: en eso la princesa Tw3ilight también comienza a brillar y al apagarse la luz aparece una guerrera mas: TS: y yo: la amistad encarnada, solo los verdaderos amigos entienden el significado del amor. ¡armadura del amor y amistad! RP: ¡NO! Ni asi podrán derrotarme! Yo tengo a mis guerreros también! Les presento a Mentira, Desconfianza y Traicion! Ellos son mas fuertes! Nar: una feroz batalla comienza, Nightbrume combate con fiereza contra Reina Chrysalis, ahora representante de la Mentira con su armadura negra, a su lado, una batalla letal se lleva entre Legend Riptor y la Princesa Luna, ahora la representante de la Desconfianza en su armadura morada, mientras, al frente, la temeraria Banana Heartbeat lucha contra Discord, ahora representante de la Traición, con su armadura gris Chrys: Jamas nos derrotaran, somos uno con el rey pesadilla!.. auxilio, ayúdame Nightbrume, me controla!! Luna: No decaigas mentira! Con el poder del Rey Pesadilla lograremos ganar! Disc: ¡Buajajaja! Realmente son graciosos pequeño! Nunca nos derrotaran… Banana, por favor, ayuda a tu amigo Discord… no quiero ser malo… NB: oigan, algo anda mal aquí, ¿Por qué reaccionan asi? Rip: no lo se, pero debemos ayudarlos, si es verdad que están echizados por el rey pesadilla! BH: no te preocupes amigo Discord! Encontraremos la forma de ayudarte! TS: llego tu hora Rey Pesadilla! Los héroes siempre ganan! RP: JAJAJAJA! ¿de verdad crees que puedes ganarme con tan poco poder? TS: yo se la verdad pesadilla! Se que estas débil! RP: ¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY DEBIL! ¡TE LO DEMOSTRARE CHIQUILLA IMPERTINENTE!! ¡RUAAAAA!!! Nar: El rey pesadilla arremete contra Twilight! Pero ella repele el ataque con un echizo escudo RP: ya veo, pero eso no me derrotara: ¡A MI MIS PESADILLAS! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Nar: de pronto, el poder que les había orotgado el Rey Pesadilla a los guerreros obscuros, es reabsorbido, dejándolos flacos y cansados, pues también había absorbido su poder natural RP: Ahora sere invencible! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! NB: ¡ese maldito! Dejo sin poderes a los demás! Rip: ¡jamas te lo perdonare! BH: ¡tranquilo amigo Discord! Ya estamos por terminar RP: jajajaja! ¡NO ME HAGAN REIR! Con este nuevo poder no son rivales para mi! Nar: el rey pesadilla, completamente físico, ataca de frente a Twilight con su rayo obscuro, Twilight logra poner a tiempo una esfera defensiva, esquivando una vez mas el ataque del villano RP: JAJAJAJA! Poner tantaq defensa no te lelvara a la victoria princesa, es preciso atacar también, o ¿es que acaso la princesita tiene miedo? TS: eso jamas! Por algo están aquí mis amigos! Ponys que jamas mentiran, ni desconfiaran, y jamas traicionara, tus poderes no duraran Rey Pesadilla! RP: ¡ni en tus sueños princesita! Nar: una dura batalla comienza, los cuatro guerreros de la amistad envisten uno a una al Rey Pesadilla, pero el ni se inmuta, solo se queda parado y rie, de un aleteo manda a volar a los guerreros, esta vez consiguiendo hacer contacto, solo Twilight esta aun lista para la batalla, se levabnta pesadamente y crea una burbuja de escudo TS: eres un tonto Rey! Crees que ya ganaste, pero la amistad esta para apotyarse en los momentos mas difíciles. Nar: lentamente, lso otros guerreros de luz comienzan a levantarse, y brillan uno por uno, tomándose de los cascos y en un estallido de luz, dan su energía a la princesa guerrera: TS: asi, Rey Pesadilla, es como el amor y la amistad vence, ¡unidos! ¡amigos! ¡unan sus casco y manden su energía! ¡Eleven esas alas al cielos y vuelen! ¡usen la magia del amor y la amistad! ¡sin importar donde estén! RP: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nar: En un destello de luz el Rey Pesadilla comienza a desvanecerse… al recuperar la normalidad, vemos a nuestros héroes cansados, y aun con sus armaduras, se reunene al centro, donde estuvo el Rey Pesadilla: Rip: ¿ya termino? BH: asi parece Rip: ¿estas bien Banana? BH: si, gracias por preguntar Nar: al mirarse, Riptor y Banana se sonrojan, en eso, Banana cae rendida pero Riptor la sostiene, sonrojándose el aun mas NightbrumeB y Twilight investigan la zona buscando algún indicio del Rey Pesadilla, sin tener éxito NB: ¿habremos acabado con el? TS: lo dudo, el estará ahí, esperando, pero cuando vuelva, nosotros estaremos esperándolo, listos para derrotarlo otra vez. Nar:Mientras nuestros héroes buscan a sus amigos desmallados, puesto que aun estaban débiles, por el poder que les quito el Rey Pesadilla, afuera, toda Equestria volvia a la normalidadm, las nubes negras se desvanecían con el viento inverna, la nieve negra se desvanecia y pasaba a ser blanca, todos los ponys, apenados de su mala conducta, se disculpaban, y al percatarse que esa noche, era, prescisamente, noche de amor de hogar, organizaron una cena masiva, para conmemorar y recordar, lo que es el amor y la amistad. Nar: esa noche, Twilight y los guerreros de la luz y la obscuridad se reúnen a descansar, sabiéndose victoriosos de este encuentro contra el Rey Pesadilla, Banana le roba un beso a Riptor, logrando que nuevamente se pusiera riojo, mientras, Discord pone encima de ellos unas hojitas de muérdago, a lo que Riptor suelta vapor por la nariz, al darse cuenta, y todos rien. TS: que divertido es esto, gracias amigos! Por ayudarme a derrotar al rey pesadilla NB: no hay problema princesa, un placer Luna: mil disculpas princesa, más que ayuda fuimos un estorbo TS: ¡para nada Princesa Luna! Fue el rey pesadilla quien los poseyó a todos y casi logra su cometido! De no ser por nuestros nuevos amigos, miralos, todos felices y unidos Luna: que alegría Chrys: si, como sea TS: aaa! No te olvidamos Chrysalis! Fluffle Puff mando un mensaje para ti: Luna: ¿Por qué te sonrojas Chrys? Chrys: sisisisisis!! Aaaaa…… como sea! Vic: Vaya aventura que vivimos! Esta será una gran historia! Nar: todos rien en unisono, sabiendo que esa noche especial estarían a salvo del Rey Pesadilla, y que los guardianes Nightbrume, Legend Riptor y Banana Heart estarán ahí para defenderlos. Fin Epilogo: Nar: Castillo de Unicornia, salón principal RP: (risa Iori) Fin? Galería de fic Nightbrumer by Tigra.png|Nightbrume con armadura Riptor By Tigra.png|Legend Riptor con armadura Bany Armadura.png| Bany con armadura |undefined|link=undefined Categoría:Especiales de Navidad Categoría:Fan-Fics